Together Two Powerful
by Magsy
Summary: Sequel to New Kin Serena and Collin have adjusted since Delia moved in. It’s been a few months since they found their sister . Together Serena and Delia are very powerful. Evil would kill for their power, so what happens when Serena and Delia start gett
1. Default Chapter

Summer Vacation

Delia ran down the street happy that school was finally out for the summer. Her pace quickened when she remembered she was supposed to go surfing today. 

"Yes" she thought. "Scope the beach for boys."

Delia ran in her driveway and stopped to pet Wally.

"Hey Wally" she scratched his neck. "How did you get outside?" She picked him up and brought him back in. Delia ran upstairs and put down her now very lightweight bag and blasted her music. Her hips moved to the beat and she started laughing. 

"I can't wait to go to Planet Bang" she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by her sister.

"Who says you're going to Planet Bang?" Serena said. Delia looked up at her sister.

"What? Serena you said I was old enough to go" Delia said now a bit aggravated.

"I did" Serena said. "It didn't go to well with you know who" she said.

"Don't worry about him" Delia said her hand on her hip. "I think I'm allowed to at least have fun this summer." Serena laughed and hugged her sister. 

"Summer is finally here!" Serena said. "Yes!" Delia laughed.

"Are you coming surfing?" Delia asked.

"Um I think I'm gonna go over Vanessa's. Her mom is doing this photo shoot with some celebrity and I guess she left behind some really cool clothes." 

"Cool but you'll miss the boys" Delia said. Serena looked at her sister.

"You're 11 years old Delia" she said.

"Yep and I'm sure there are some very fine 12 or 13 year old guys out there" she giggled.

"I don't see why you want to grow up so fast when you still have so many years left" Serena said.

"Yeah well my generation is just a little different than yours" Delia teased.

"I'm not that old" Serena took a pillow and whacked her. 

"Yeah you are" Delia laughed. "Hey can I borrow that string bikini that doesn't fit you anymore?"

"You can't surf in a bikini Delia" Serena said.

"Who said I'll be surfing the whole time" she teased.

"Yep you can borrow it."

"When are you going to give that up?" Delia asked. "It doesn't fit you anymore."

"I don't know it was my first bikini and it was special" Serena gave Delia the puppy dog pout.

"Fine you don't have to give it to me. I understand" Delia said. 

Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey weasel you going surfing or not?" Collin asked.

"I'll be right back" Delia said and went to get changed.

"Hey you're on summer vacation" Collin said. "You coming surfing?"

"Thanks but no thanks" Serena said. "I think I'll go hang with Vanessa."

"Suit yourself" Collin said. "Let's go Delia!" he yelled. 

"Hold on I'm coming!" Delia said and whipped on the bathing suit.

**At the Beach**

Delia started waxing her board while keeping a close look out for boys.

"Looking for someone?" Collin asked

"No one in particular" she said. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh what?" Collin asked.

"I forgot my wetsuit" Delia remembered.

"I have my old one with me but it will be big" Collin offered.

"Sure I see if that works. I'm not sure if it'll be too bulky though" Delia said finishing her board.

She took off her sweatshirt revealing her skimpy bathing suit. Collin looked up at her.

"Did Serena let you borrow that?" he asked.

"Yeah" Delia smiled. Collin shook his head.

"Delia you can't surf in a bikini" he said.

"I know" Delia said.

"Plus I think you should wear more appropriate clothing for your age" he said. Delia looked up at him. She gave him her look as if to say "yeah ok whatever."

"Delia" Collin said not liking the look he just got.

"Sorry" she said putting on his wetsuit. 

"No problem don't let it happen again" Collin let it go.

"You ready?" Delia asked.

"Go ahead I have to fix my skeg I hit some shallow water last time and some rocks damaged it a little. I have to put a new one on. But go ahead and remember-"

"Remember not to go near the rocks. You could hit the sides and hurt yourself" Delia interrupted him.

"Just checking" Collin said.

"See ya out there" Delia winked at him and ran to the water.

Delia felt free as she caught a huge wave. The salt water sprayed her face as she kept her balance. "Concentrate don't lean backwards" she thought. People had a tendency to lean back on the board which will make them lose balance. Delia knew she always needed to stay forward on the board. The wave was curling under her. She tried to get out but was sucked under. Delia knew it was coming and put her hands above her head so she wouldn't hit anything. The wave tossed her round and round until she finally could come up for air. Delia looked around to see if anyone saw her wipe out. Luckily she hadn't been the only one who fell on that wave. She climbed back on her board and paddled out. It was getting dark now and she wanted to go to Planet Bang. She had been surfing so much that she forgot to keep an eye out for guys.

"One more wave then I'll go in" she said to herself. She readied her board and rode the last wave in.

"Come on Delia!" Collin shouted. "We're leaving."

"Hey" she said running up to her brother.

"Bad set?" Collin asked.

"No why?" Delia asked. Collin picked out some seaweed from her hair.

"One wipe out" Delia laughed. Collin laughed and shook his head.

"You always go for the dangerous ones." Delia took off her wetsuit and wrapped her towel around her waist and grabbed her large sweatshirt to keep warm.

"So how was school today?" Collin asked getting into the van.

"Finally over" she replied. "You have any plans tonight?"

"I thought Jimena and I were going to go out for dinner. Why?"

"No reason" she smiled and decided to ask Serena or Vanessa for a ride to Planet Bang. Delia hadn't been to Planet Bang for a couple months now. Actually now that she thought of it she had never been since she had her 11th birthday there in April. Delia sat back and thought of what she was going to wear tonight.

A/N- I hope you like the first chapter so far. I am going to be writing from two different points of views for each chapter. Sounds confusing but it should work out. So next chapter will be from Serena's point of view, then Delia's again and so on. I want to get like another 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter. Hope you like it so far! ~Magsy~


	2. Irresistible

Irresistible

Serena didn't plan to go over Vanessa's. That was just a lie to get Delia and Collin off her back. 

"I miss you Stanton" she whispered into the night. Stanton had been gone for a couple of weeks now on some Atrox business. Serena missed his touch. She sat down on a bench down town and looked up at the stars. 

"Beautiful night. I wish you were here" she sighed. Serena got lost in her thoughts of the two of them being together. All she wanted was to look into his eyes and feel his strong arms around her. She imagined them together at the beach watching the sunset going down. Just the two of them. This was torture. She had no idea where he went or when he would get back. Of course he told her not to worry but that's all Serena did. A chilly wind blew across her face and she crossed her arms trying not to get to cold. 

"I should be out having fun" she finally said to herself. "He'll be back soon and it's summer vacation I need to stop feeling sorry for myself." Serena stood up and started walking to Planet Bang. While walking she kicked a rock. A car passed her and honked. There were guys in it who hoot and hollered at her.

"Whatever" Serena whispered. She looked down at her amulet and it was glowing. 

"Dang probably some group of followers" she said.

"Well I can't catch them now" she thought.

She continued on her way still kicking the rock. A gust of wind blew her beautiful long black curls against her cheeks. She sensed someone else.

"Hello?" she said. Her amulet wasn't glowing. "Is anyone there?" she shouted. Serena felt warm hands wrap around her waist. She smiled knowing that only one person held her this way. She leaned back for the smell of his fresh cologne. Stanton's lips met hers. She let the moment carry her. 

"Where were you" she finally asked hugging him.

"Sorry sweetie I didn't mean to be away for so long" he said.

"Well you're here now and that's all that counts" Serena said putting her hands on his chest.

"I missed you" he said.

"Same here" Serena replied.

"Anything new going on since I left?" he asked. Serena laughed.

"Well" she said walking down the sidewalk holding his hand.

"Collin is basically the same" she hesitated for a moment. "Well you know, he's better. It's just since Jimena you know lost her memory he's been… I don't know maybe happier since he knows she's not in danger anymore. Oh and Delia is 11 going on 16 I mean truly all the girl thinks about is guys" Serena laughed. Stanton smiled.

"I meant you" he whispered. Serena stopped walking and looked at Stanton. "No there is no other guy and there never will be. Stanton you know that I would never do anything like that" she said. "Stanton I lo-" He put his finger on her lips. He cupped her face in his hands. Serena looked at him straight in the eye. He kissed her long and hard. She felt his warm lips upon hers and let her tongue caress his. She smiled and started laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm just so happy you're back" she said. "Would you like to do something tonight?" she asked.

"Sure" he said. "You up for some dancing at Planet Bang?" he asked. Serena smiled and whispered in his mind "Only if I can dance with you." Stanton smiled. 

"No one else but me" he whispered back. Stanton held Serena as the two dissolved into a shadow.

**Planet Bang**

The music was pounding against the walls. Serena motioned her head to the dance floor. Stanton smiled and took her hand. A slow song came on just as they stepped on the dance floor. Serena looked up at Stanton and smiled. He held her close and loved the silky feel of her blouse. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and moved to the slow beat. She saw Vanessa with Michael, Tianna with Derek and Catty with Chris. She let her hand slide down a little lower and had him in a firm grasp. 

"You really need to stop worrying" Stanton said to her as if he sensed her anxiety.

"I know, you're here now and that's all that counts" Serena whispered back. "I just worry that you'll disappear on me forever.

"Never" Stanton let the word echo in her mind. Serena smiled and held him even tighter.

After the song was over a more fast paced song came on and Serena got into the zone. Stanton stepped back and let her dance. 

"Go girl!" Tianna yelled. She danced to the music and let her feet take over. Tianna joined in. They danced together right in sync with each other. Stanton smiled and walked over to the stand to get a soda. 

"Stop. Really you can stop following me now it's getting annoying." Stanton heard a girl say near him. He looked around to see if the girl was ok. 

"I have to go now" the girl said and bumped into Stanton.

"Stanton?"

"Delia?" Stanton was stunned.

"Who was bothering you?" he asked.

"Just some jerk never mind him" she said.

"Why was he bothering you?" he asked.

"I don't know I was just trying to sign up for this singing contest when he came up and started flirting with me. Oh well, there are just some really mean people out there" she said. Stanton looked at her outfit. 

"Did Collin see you go out in this?" he asked. Delia looked down at her sister Serena's midriff halter top. She folded her arms trying to hide her skin. Stanton rolled his eyes. 

"Maybe this is why those guys were bothering you. You look 15 not 11" he said.

"Is Serena here?" Delia said trying to change the subject. 

"Yeah she's over there" Stanton pointed to her on the dance floor.

"Thanks" Delia said and headed over to the dance floor. 

"Serena?" she shouted over the music. She didn't hear her. Delia shouted again but she still didn't hear her. She got frustrated and walked away. A few minutes later Stanton went back to Serena.

"Hey Serena" Stanton shouted. "Did Delia find you?"

"No" Serena said catching her breath and walking off the dance floor.

"Why? Was she here?" she asked.

"Yeah she was looking for you" he said. "You looked great out there."

"Thanks" Serena said.

"Oh there she is" Serena said pointing across the room. "Come on I have to see if she wanted to ask me something." Serena and Stanton walked towards Delia then stopped when she saw who she bumped into.

"Uh oh" Serena said backing up. "She wore that?"

"Yeah" Stanton said. 

"Ooh Delia's in trouble" Serena tried not to laugh. Stanton looked over to see who she bumped into. Jimena and Collin.

"That's not good" Stanton said. Serena watched her brothers face fill with anger as he whipped off his jacket and put it around Delia then took her to the car.

"One more dance" Serena said. "Then I might have to go home and save Delia" she said to Stanton. He laughed and brought her back to the dance floor.

A/N- Ok ppl I hope you like what I have so far. Keep in mind that Serena and Delia are really close sisters so I am trying to show that in a few different ways. Well I need reviews please keep them coming please!! I want like another 5 to keep going. I'm having fun with this story so the more reviews the more motivated I am to write it! Thanks so much! ~Magsy~ P.S. I don't own any of the characters but Delia so please don't sue.


	3. Look Through my Eyes

Look through my Eyes

Delia sat in the backseat of Collin's van embarrassed at what she had done and gotten caught with. Collin pulled up to Jimena's apartment and told Delia to stay here.

"I'll be back in a minute" he said expressionless. Delia watched Collin hold Jimena's hand as the two walked up to the front door. She could see there lips moving but didn't know what they were saying. She hugged Collin's jacket to keep warm. Collin leaned in and kissed Jimena. Delia rolled her eyes.

"_Regalo para la diosa_." 

Delia sat up suddenly. 

"Hello?" she said. "Is anyone there?" She could've sworn she just heard someone whisper something in Latin to her. She looked at the cars driving by then in back of the van. She got nervous.

"Come on Collin" she thought. They were still at the front door.

"My gosh don't you need to breathe" she mumbled. Delia didn't want to honk the horn she knew she was in enough trouble as it was. Finally Collin came back and started the van. Then he finally broke the silence as they got onto the main road.

"Delia what in the world were you thinking?" Collin asked. 

"I don't know. I just wanted to go out and have a good time I guess" she said.

"You think dressing like that is having a good time?"

"Well Serena and Jimena get to wear stuff like that" Delia argued. Collin shook his head. 

"And how old are Serena and Jimena?" he asked and looked at Delia in the rearview mirror. 

"_Regalo para la diosa" _Delia heard it again. A shiver ran through her spine and her breathing got heavier. Weird she thought. She looked out the window again to see if any people were walking by.

"Delia?" she heard Collin say her name.

"What?" Delia asked not knowing Collin was talking to her.

"Didn't you hear a thing I just said to you?" Collin asked aggravated. Delia wrinkled her nose and looked down at her feet.

"Sorry I thought I heard something" she said.

The van pulled into their driveway. Delia knew she had a grounding coming her way so she walked quickly into the house.

"Hold it" Collin caught her.

"I'm going to go get changed" Delia said to him.

"Come back down after."

Delia went upstairs and changed into some boxer shorts and one of Collin's old shirts so the sleeves went long. She slowly walked down the stairs trying to avoid her lecture of wearing appropriate clothing. 

"_Regalo del cobustion molecular_" Delia heard this and tripped down the last three steps. She fell on the hardwood floor. She was psyching herself out. All of this was just being made up in her mind. She picked herself up and examined her elbow scrape.

"Delia are you okay?" Collin had heard her fall.

"Yeah I'm fine" she got up and sighed. Collin looked at her and took her into the kitchen.

"Want some hot chocolate?" he asked.

"Sure." She was happy that he offered her some.

"Look Collin I know what you're going to do" Delia said.

"What do you mean?" Collin asked.

"I mean you're going to give me a lecture" she said. Collin laughed.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Well I kind of know since you give them to Serena all the time."

"So are you two planning this conspiracy on me" he asked while stirring the chocolate into each glass.

"No we just got each other's backs" Delia laughed.

"Well you know what you did was wrong, right?" he asked

"Yes I know" Delia looked down in her hot chocolate and picked out the small marshmallows. 

"Then I don't think I really need to tell you what is appropriate clothing to wear in public" Collin left it at that. Delia smiled as if to say thanks. He nodded almost like he understood what she thought. She laughed and said "Serena must be having a good time if she's still out." Collin shook his head and laughed. "Don't start weasel" he said.

Later that night Delia sat at her computer trying to remember the Latin words she had heard earlier maybe she could translate them. 

"Regalo De…." she couldn't remember the rest. She put her head on the desk.

"You're fine" she said to herself. "Just forget about it." She turned off her lights and tried to fall asleep. 

"You going to bed?" Collin asked standing at the doorway. This startled Delia, she jumped up and accidentally blew up her lamp.

"Whoa Delia" Collin walked towards her. "It's just me" he said. "You haven't made something blow up in a while." He put his hand on her shoulder. She was shaking. 

"Sorry bad dream" Delia lied.

"You have been acting jumpy all night are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No I'm fine" she said. "Do you know Latin?" Delia asked.

"Latin is a dead language" Collin said. "I understand some but if you need some help with it Serena will be home soon" he said. "Why?"

"Never mind" Delia said. She heard the words again flow through her head. She shivered.

"You get to sleep" Collin said. "You look like you've just seen a ghost. She gave him a half smile and lay down. 

Collin closed her door and stood there for a second. He heard the front door open.

"Hey anyone home?" Serena called.

"Yeah" Collin said in a quiet voice.

"Oh is Delia in bed?" Serena asked.

"She just went to bed."

"Yeah I should go to bed too" Serena said smiling. Collin rolled his eyes and went to his room.

Delia was trying to fall asleep but couldn't get that creepy voice out of her head. She decided to try and look up something on the computer again. As she climbed out of bed she stumbled over her stuffed animal she had gotten. 

"Ow" she muttered. She picked up her stuffed animal and saw visions in her head. Delia snapped back to reality. 

"No" she thought. "That couldn't have been a…"

A/N Sorry I haven't written in a while! Please keep the reviews coming! Ok I was going to make a website on Serena Delia and Collin. The only thing is I need to know who would be interested in viewing it. It would have pics of Collin Serena and Delia and fact pages just to add a little visual to my story. Let me know what you think! I won't make one unless I know people wanna see it, so hope to hear from ya! Thanks so much! ~Magsy~


	4. notice

**_NOTICE!_**

Ok people I am sorry to say I am having a major writer's block with Together TWO Powerful. I don't think I will continue this story but I will continue the series I have created. I have created a site for my series and hope you all visit it. Here's the link … visit the site and tell me what you think. If any of you have any ideas for another story I am open to suggestions and would give credit to whomever helps. Thanks so much and hope you enjoy the site. There are pics, bios, chat room, guest book, and more. Hope to hear from y'all!!! Don't be afraid to e-mail me! I don't bite! LOL Magsy


	5. High Tides

High Tides

Serena awoke the next morning in a very pleasant mood. She sat up in bed, pulled her hair in a pony, and pranced downstairs while humming. She saw Jimena and Collin downstairs talking.

"Good morning love birds" she smiled sweetly. Collin's eyes literally popped out of his head when she said that.

"Just a joke" she said. He looked at her again. "Ok then" she walked over to the refrigerator. "Take a chill pill" she whispered.

"What?" Collin asked.

"Nothing" Serena said while pouring herself some juice. "Where is Delia? I thought I heard her get up earlier" Serena said.

"I think she took a walk" Jimena said. "I saw her leaving when I drove in the driveway."

"What's up with her?" Serena asked.

"I don't know" Collin said. "But she was acting freaky last night, not normal. She blew up her lamp."

Serena slouched her shoulders. "She did? I'm going to go find her" Serena said.

"Find who?" Delia walked into the kitchen.

"Oh I was looking for you, but umm, here you are."

Delia gave them a snobby half smile then walked upstairs.

"Hey Delia lose the attitude!" Collin yelled.

"Whatever!" she yelled back and slammed her door.

Collin got up and tried to go after her but Jimena stopped him.

"Don't, whatever it is she'll come to you" she said. Collin sighed.

"I just don't want an 11 year old talking trash to me!" he yelled so Delia could hear him.

Serena ran upstairs to get changed then to go see Stanton. She needed to get out of this negative house.

Serena loved the smell of coffee brewing in the morning at the L.A. Coffee Shack. She reached into her pocket and took out some money to get a french vanilla ice coffee.

"May I help you?" the cashier asked.

"Yes a medium French vanilla ice coffee with cream and sugar."

"Coming right up."

"Hey Serena!"

Serena turned around to find Vanessa and Michael.

"Hey hun!" Serena waved.

"Come on over!" Vanessa waved to a free booth.

"One second!" Serena paid the cashier and took her coffee.

"Sup Serena?" Michael asked.

"Not to much going on, you?"

"Same" Michael nodded.

"I thought that you were going to meet Tianna Catty and I last night to check out the new music store."

"Oh yeah I forgot" Serena lied. "Anyways is it nice?"

"Sweet" Vanessa said. "They even want Michael's band to make an album for them to sell!" Vanessa said excited.

"Cool! Congrats!" Serena said.

"Hey thanks" Michael said. "But it was Vanessa's voice they wanted."

Serena smiled at her and winked. Vanessa blushed.

As much as Serena wanted to stay she wanted to see Stanton more.

"Well I got to go" she lied again. "See ya later!"

"Serena!" she heard a voice.

"Yeah?" she turned around but found no one. "Hello?" she looked around but no one had called her name. Serena stood there for a minute then shook it off. Maybe she imagined it.

"Hey Serena" Stanton said behind her.

"Hey!" she said and hugged him.

"We need to talk" he said. Serena's heart sank. Those were the four most dreaded words any woman would want to hear.

"Not about you." "I had a visit from your sister this morning."

"Great what did she do now" Serena asked.

"Let's talk but not here" Stanton said.

"Ok" Serena and Stanton walked to his place.

**At Stanton's**

"So that's why she was so snobby this morning!" Serena said. Now it was all coming together.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"From what she told me, it all makes perfect sense" Stanton said.

"I wonder what she saw" Serena thought.

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me exactly but we do know now that Delia has two gifts. Not only molecular combustion but the power of premonition too."

A/N Ok ppl I am back! This story is back! I am trying to do two stories at once so please be patient with me! Anyways I tried to put up a link last time but it didn't work so let's try again. . If you can't see it then I probably can't post links to websites but I have created this one for my series. Please RR! I love to hear from y'all! And if the link doesn't work you can e-mail me I'll e-mail it to ya! Thanks! Enjoy! Magsy


End file.
